


Where You Belong

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is 14, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nervous, Wincestiel - Freeform, pregnant!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam met Castiel at the age of 12 Dean was 28 and Sam was 26 they have sex together all the time but Castiel get's pregnant at 14 and is scared for himself and is afraid to tell Sam and Dean. Everything turns out alright and Castiel realizes where he truly belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966225) by [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked). 



> This was inspired by another fanfic so I guess it could be a remix to just a little bit different

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were at a store getting groceries and Castiel thought he would just get them now and buy them himself without Sam and Dean finding out.  
"Hey, ugh, I have to go get something I'll meet you guys at the car."  
"Alrght baby." Neither Dean or Sam cared they were in public and legal with Castiel not being legal and they both kissed him on the lips.  
Castiel went to the medical isle with the pregnancy tests even though he was pretty sure he was pregnant sense he's been having morning sickness for the past 5 days. He picked up three of them because he wanted to be positive about this. He payed for them and went to the car to wait for Sam and Dean.  
"So what'd you have to get." Dean was unlocking the car when he asked.  
"Don't worry I intend on telling you eventually." Sam put the groceries in the back seat and went and hooked his arms around Castiel's waist.  
"You can tell us, you know you don't have to keep things from us." Castiel smiled up at him.  
"I know I just want it to be a surprise." Sam lifted him up and kissed him.  
"Whatever you say." They left and got home Castiel went straight up to the bathroom and took all three of them. His stomach was already getting to a point where you could almost tell he was pregnant but he just kept telling himself he must've gained a few pounds that's all. He waited 10 mins and then went and looked at them and they were all positive. He took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror with a tear rolling out of his eye. "How am I going to tell them."  
Castiel really can't hide it anymore he was sure he was already about 2 months along. Dean and Sam could tell there was something different about him but didn't want to talk about it until he was ready to talk to them about it. That's when Sam and Dean yelled down for him for dinner. Castiel threw his shirt on and went downstairs, forgetting to wipe off the tears because he was too much in shock. When he went downstairs Dean and Sam were sitting down at the table already and Dean noticed the tears on Castiel's face.  
"What's wrong baby." Sam looked and noticed also. "Did something happen." They were both very concerned about him sense he's been off for like a week.  
"There is something wrong but I'm afraid to tell you." More and more tears came out of Castiel and he leaned against the fridge and slid down it putting his head in his hands and his arms on his knees. Dean and Sam immediately ran to him. Dean put his left hand around Castiel's back and his right hand on his knee. Sam put his left hand on Castiel's cheek and his right hand behind his neck. Dean was the first one to talk.  
"You can tell us anything we won't be mad or upset with you." Castiel still kept crying and Sam reassured him that they were being serious.  
"Like I said you can trust us with anything, we'll be there for you." Castiel kept crying but looked at Sam and Dean.  
"I'm scared." Dean went and sat beside him on the right.  
"Cas, your shaking. You need to let this out and tell us." Castiel unstiffened at looked at Dean and then at Sam.  
"I'm pregnant." Dean and Sam were just in shock.  
"I understand if you don't want to have it." Sam put a hand in front of Castiel.  
"Of course we want the baby but why were you so afraid to tell us?"  
"Well I'm afraid to have the baby because I know it will be uncomfortably painful and I know you and Dean never talked about wanting a kid and may I remind you I'm 14 I can't have a child right now." Dean layed Castiel's head on his shoulder.  
"Were going to get you through this, we'll be with you every step of the way and sense it's you going through the labor you can pick out the name." After Dean was done talking Sam said something himself.  
"How long have you known."  
"I figured it out for sure today but I was guessing I was about a week or two ago and I'm pretty sure I'm atleast two months along." Dean felt bad and apologized to Castiel, he never would've thought in a million years he would get a 14 year old knocked up.  
"Look Cas, we never ment to do this on purpose and sense this is our fault at the end of all this if you don't wanna stay we understand." Castiel looked at him not believing what Dean had just said.  
"I love you guys, I'd never leave you, we've been making love together sense I was 12 and that's a young age. You've done so much for me but just because you two got me pregnant doesn't mean I'll leave you, I'd never leave you two." Dean and Sam just smiled.  
"While I'm glad we got the air clear now why don't we all go take a warm bath together."  
"Why bath."  
"Well for one you don't have to stand the whole time, two I figured it would be more comfortable for you, three you can just sit there and relax."  
"What are we waiting for let's go." Dean and Sam stood up as did Castiel but Dean took Castiel's feet and Sam took Castiel's arms and they carried him up the stairs and got the bath started. They undressed him and put him in the bath then they undressed themselves and got in. Sam massaged Castiel's shoulders and Dean did the feet. Castiel smiled.  
"I never thought I'd be wanted by anyone." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at Castiel.  
"Your always gonna be surrounded by love." Then Sam also stopped.  
"And you're wanted." Then Dean talked.  
"You'll never be alone." Then Sam talked.  
"You are home with us." Then Castiel smiled and Sam and Dean both said the same thing looking at Castiel.  
"Right where you belong." Then Dean and Sam continued massaging Castiel and Castiel just blushed and felt like for once everything was going to be alright.


End file.
